Stolen
by El566
Summary: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Skyler!" my friend Izzy screeched with laughter as I stood in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror.I'm not a social bug, according to Izzy, so I'm being dragged to a party with her and her brother,Luke. Making sure I look at least decent, I opened the door, Izzy hopping to her feet as she scanned me up and down, her face lighting up with delight. I just smiled and watched as she spun her finger telling me to spin so I did so, my dress spinning in the air as I lightly spun on my toes slowly. Izzy clapped her hands like a little child before looking at her alarm clock."Oh my! We need to split it before Luke thinks we died!" she laughed grabbing my wrist and I slippedthe heelless top shoes on, Izzy having a grip on my wrist, I followed her down the stairs to her living room where her brother, Luke sat, tapping his foot. She let go of mywrist and went into the kitchen leaving me and Luke in silence as he stood up. Smiling when he saw that I was in a dress."Call the news Izzy! It's a rare Skyler Oaks sighting!" He laughed looking at me as I just rolledmy eyes at him."So, how much did my sister have to pay you to get in thedress?" He said raising his eyebrows at me. Ijust laughed."First, Izzy didn't have to pay me anything. Second, I got in this willingly." I said, holding two figures in the air wiggling them. Luke just chuckled."Sure." He said, making me punch his was funny how we both treated each other, mainly because he was my ex boyfriend. Yes, I dated my friend's brother. I couldn't hold myself back. I dated him for about two years before I grew bored, and plus, we got in many, many fights and it was breaking Izzy's poor little heart so I decided how to fix it. I broke up with him, yes, I Skyler Oaks, broke up with him.I just laughed and turned my attention back to Izzy, who came skipping into the kitchen,her dressflying in the air as she stopped, her heels hitting the wood flooring with a silent click. She just smiledand Luke puts his phone between his arm and clapped, whistling, making Izzy blush and laugh."Alright you two, let's go." He said moving his arms out so we were heading towards the door drive hadn't been too long, I let Izzy sit in the front so her and Luke could talk. Both laughing at random moments making me wonder what they found so funny. But I just ignored them and looked outside the car window, seeing the sunset lighting up some of the sky before it would retire to its bed and let the moon start it's was maybe around 7 o'clock when we reached the house. Now, I didn't know what kind of party this was, Izzy hadn't told me much beside the fact that the invitation was dropped in her locker, giving her the address and everything. I got out and looked at the small building in front of us, every window lit up, music blaring from it."Come on, Sky!" Izzy said grabbing my wrist pullingme towards the house, Luke following behind us.I took note of everything around us, including the boy who sat under the tree close to the front door, smoking. He puffed out a bit of smoke before whistling at Izzy and I, a smile across his lips as he replaced the cigarette back into his mouth. I was kind of happy now that Luke came. When we walked into the house, Fall out boy was playing, themusic turned up loud. I swear I could feel the building shake."Izzy! Are you sure this is the right place!?" I tried to yell over the music but she didn't hear finally let us stop by the stairs, looking around,a smile across her face. I looked at Luke and he just shrugged. I watched as boys walked past us, dressed in nice clothing close to Luke himself, laughing about something, making me want to chase after them and see what they were talking about, but I just shook my head and looked to see Izzy shutting her phone off, along with mine."Hey!" I yelled. But she still didn't hear me. After she got done with that, she turned towards Luke and I who stood there, acting like we had no idea what to do."I'm going to go see if I can meet some hot guys!" She yelled, soon heading towards the main room. Luke quickly going after her, turning towards me before she pulled him in."Be careful!" He yelled and I heard him, seeing him disappear.I had no idea what to do, I mean, I never really went to parties like these. What had Izzy gotten us into? I was about to head towards the door when I bumped right into someone, both of us letting out an 'oops.'"Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" I said looking up, my eyes going wide to see the stranger who I ran into. My eyes nearly popping out of my head and he must ofseen because he started laughing."No need to be sorry, I'm the one who was drinking and walking." He said lifting his glass to show me. Inarrowed my eyes and looked at it more, seeing it was clear liquid that swished inside the glass. Water. It was just water. I let out a sigh of relief.I could only smile as he said a few things, and there was a few moments that I noticed he was looking at my body, his eyes looking hungrily making me change the subject quickly."I have to go, it was nice to meet you, sir." I said giving a friendly smile and slipping past him and heading towards the door. As I was close to the door, I stopped in my tracks hearing him yell at me."The name is Mason!" He said rising his glass of water at me before turning and leaving, disappearing into the crowd of people.****We stayed at the party for a few hours until it was 11 o'clock at night. Izzy had had a good laugh andof course, Luke guarded his sis, watching every boy like a hawk. As we made our way towards the car, Izzy wouldn't shut up about all the hot guys she saw, making me and Luke just both shake our heads. If I wouldn't have been so tried, I would of been ready for what happened was about to unlock the car when figures came out of nowhere, surrounding us. Luke dropped the keys as Izzy let out a scream, hands wrapping around her. I stood frozen in fear as thesame happened to me, a hand being placed over my mouth, the person's other hand wrapping around my body like a snake, squeezing me tight, making me let out a small muffed cry. Both Izzy and I had one guy on us will who knows how many had a hold of Luke, who tried to fight back, gettingkicks and punches to his body in return. Luke finally collapsed onto the ground and the figures pinned him to the hard concrete. I noticed that Izzy was shaking hard, watching with horror in her eyes as Luke was pinned down, a few grunts escaping his mouth before someone placed something in his mouth. I nearly flinched away when a finger ran lightly across my chin, making me squirm in the person's grip."These two are going to be perfect. We can use the boy as something for sure." A deep voice growled. Iwanted to scream for help so badly but the person who had me had their hand pressed hard against my mouth.I didn't even see where the figure went, before I knew it, I saw them yank Luke up to his feet and pull the object out of his mouth and before he could curse, a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and I heard Izzy's full on screams as Luke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp. What I didn't know was that the same was going to be done to me. The hand was removed andI started to scream for help along with Izzy as a figure stepped in front of me, pulling out another cloth, I couldn't see his face with the hockey mask on and I didn't have much time either. With force, the cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. I tried to hold my breath but when a sweet voice spoke in my ear, it made me take in a breath as I felt a hand slide up my dress, the man's hands rubbing up and down my leg. The smell was sweet and I couldn't stop from breathing it in. In a matter of minutes, I started to feel light headed. The man's voice repeating inside my head like a record that was broken and repeating the same song over and over again."You're all mine now."With that, I allowed the darkness to consume me 


	2. Chapter 2

When I had woken up, I could hear music turned up really loudly, making me guess I was in a car, also due to the cold metal that was pressed againstmy cheek as I kept still, my body bouncing a little when the car went over a bump, I think. My head was hurting and I went to move my hands to press them to my forehead, but I couldn't move them and that was when I realized my hands were zip tied behind my back, my ankles the same. I wantedto let out a cry but I couldn't, a gag stopped me so I just laid there and let the fear run through me.I kept on my side looking at the van wall when I heard the brakes of the car come to a screeching halt, the music turning off and the front doors being opened then closed. I closed my eyes and tried to ease myself so I could fake sleep but my heart was going too fast and I felt like I was going to explode. Soon, the back doors were unlocked and I peeked one eye open as the light from outside shined the inside a little."Sleeping like little babies still." A voice said, making me swallow hard as I looked at the figure'sshadow on the wall in front of me."Wait, I think one of them is awake." The van rocked a little as someone got in and my heart picked up speed again.I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a hand run across my cheek, a light breath on my neck making me let out a little whimper. I felt so vulnerable at this person's hand, I wasn't a good fighter, too much of a chicken and I was already telling myselfthat he was going to kill me as their hand ran lightly down my arms, making the hairs on the backof my neck stand up."You can't play me, doll." The voice said in my ear and I heard a groan from behind me making me open my eyes. Luke."Oh, would you look at that, you're all starting to wake up." The voice said as the hand slowly startedto play with the jacket that blocked my shoulder blades."I'll see you soon, doll, just stay gorgeous." they said and I felt their lips touch my forehead with a kiss making me , the van doors were closed and I felt the van start to drive again, the loud music playing once again. Bracing myself, I turned my body and rolled to my other side, meeting eyes with Luke, whowas also gagged and zip tied. His clothes were dirtyand he still looked tired from the drug that we were forced to breath. I wanted to crawl over to him and hug myself into his chest but I could barely move and Luke looked like he was strugglingto stay awake. I rested my head back onto the ground of the van, listening to the music that played loudly as the voices from our kidnappers talked about something. Closing my eyes, I let the darkness take me under again.**** I opened my eyes to find myself in a small room, with no windows. Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, stopping and looking down at my hands. Once being zipped tied, light hand cuffs were now locked around my wrists, my legs free from everything, for now. I looked around and I notice Izzy lying on the ground, her hair all over her faceand I slowly moved towards her, brushing the strands from her face to see she was still unconscious."Izzy.." I said, my voice sounding like I was going to start sobbing until I heard a cry of pain, a harshvoice that I could barely make out yelling."Tell...names!"I looked up at the door and slowly scooted away when I heard what sounded like a door being unlocked and a figure soon appeared at the door. They looked around before their eyes locked on meand before I could get away, he grabbed my elbow,dragging me out kicking and screaming."L-let go of m-me! Izzy!" I screamed as they threw me to the ground as someone else closed the door to that room. I pulled myself into a ball, tears running down my cheeks as I tried not to look at them."Aw, look, the doll is crying." a voice said close to me, a hand grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at the face with the hockey mask on, only his eyes visible."What is your name, cutie?" He said not letting go of my chin. I lied."M-May." I said using my middle raised his hand and before I could say one thing, his hand connected with my cheek. He had just slapped me. I, Skyler Oaks, have never been slapped before. I let the tears flow faster as I bit my bottom lip, trying to pull away from him, but he grabbed my chin hard and pulled my face toward his."Don't lie to me. What is your real name?" He questioned harshly, making me close my eyes in out in a sob, I spoke. "S-Skyler." I whimpered, crying just smiled and looked up at one of the other people. Talking to me again."I'm going to hand you off to my friend who is going to get you changed into something gorgeous for your big show tonight." He said, lifting me up and pushing me towards the man who grabbed me by my shoulders and pushing me towards a door. I tried to dig my heels into the ground as I tried to figure out what he big show? 


End file.
